Naomi Activity
by HarderCandy
Summary: Paranormal activity 3 but with Naomi as the demon and Emily and Katie as the sisters. You Can imagine...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my very first fanfic about them, the girls we can't let go even if the show is already end. So the idea came to my head while i was watching paranormal activity 3, yeah the low budget movie. I always have the odd habit of making characters go to a whole new story so now you can imagine how is it for me to watch tv.. my english is not so good sorry if i had some grammar mistake please let me now grammar nazies.**

**Note: i do not own skins. (i don't know why they do this but i guess it'll save my ass)**

* * *

Night #1: September 19 3:15 am.

Emily woke up and with sleepy eyes looked at the little watch illuminated with a shiny green light exactly at 3:15 am and the first thing that came to her mind was the movie "Amityville" where Ryan Reynolds tried to kill her wife and children because the evil voices told him to. She didn't need the voices tell her to kill her mother and sister, not after last night dinner. They were telling her that she is not gay, she's just jealous and being stupid, and some other things she just decide to ignore.

Waiting to fall sleep again, Emily took a quick look over her sister's bed and then to the room and she just couldn't believe her eyes, there, sitting in the stupid little chair her sister bought to spy over the "hot" scumbag neighbor, was a blonde girl, cross-legged and cross-armed looking at her, well, perving on her, Emily tried so much not to scream instead of that she just cover her mouth with her hands and once she analyzed the whole thing she just decide two things, 1. Close her eyes so hard, cover her head with the duvet and try to sleep and 2. Quick smoking weed after dinner.

Number one didn't work very much.

-It's just a dream, I'm not mad, it's just a dre..- She repeats to herself as she pulled her head out to watch the blonde girl waving her hand and murmuring –Cheers-

Before Emily let out the 101 questions that were burning her head, the uninvited girl said:

-Yes, Emily it is all in your head now go back to sleep-

-How do you know my…- Emily replied so low that she almost didn't say anything.

-Your name? Easy, I ask.- Blonde answer leaning her head forward slowly.

-Who? Wait What? , wait who are you?-

-Tomorrow all your questions will be answered now sleep, please- Blonde said as she stand up and leave leaving a very confused girl on bed.

Don't know how but Emily fall sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Woken up by the sound of her sister's fucking annoying and scandalous morning routine, Emily get up and walk like a zombie directly to the bath, as she walks through the corridor she hears her little brother James, arguing downstairs with her mom Jenna about a video and shit.

-Oh for fuck's sake, shut up- Emily scream as she push the semi-opened door of the bathroom, goes in and found a familiar face sit on the closed toilet.

-Morning, Ems, nice morning hair- said the blonde girl.

-You- you again, you sleep here?, wait who are you?, um, you told me all my questions will be answered or something like that, now, I want to know everything now- Emily whisperer.

-Well, that's not way to say good morning but fuck it I'll answer everything you ask-

-I don't know where to start, why don't you just tell me what's going on? Am I going to die?, Are you an Angel?, Does my parents now you're here?-

-Bloody hell, good ones, um, objective, you would be a good reporter, y' know?-

-Answer me, I already late to school-

Emily though that this was one of those very realistic dreams where you dream you are already taking a bath and going to school but at the end you were just dreaming. So the only thing she could care now was to know who the blonde was and why she was appearing in her lucid dreams.

-Alright, I'm definitely not an angel, pretty much the opposite, I mean, I'm a demon, a badass demon. – Blonde said with a subtle smile.

* * *

**This will kill all my afternoons and hope yours to. I will continue soon maybe tomorrow or may be not, do not freak out like i do waiting for "what the heart sees" fanfic to update by our lovely FitchSwitch .**


	2. Chapter 2

**So like i promise, yeah cause i know the frustation of waiting a fanfic to update, and i know this is not the best fanfic but give it time you'll see how cool i'm pretending this to be. Wait for it.**

**Note: I don't own Skins nor Paranormal Activity.**

* * *

-Aren't you afraid of me?-

Emily wasn't the typical stupid girl on the movies that always get trapped and run with a bubby out, no, she was different, she wasn't afraid, she was just curious.

-No, it's just that, well you don't look like a demon, you're rather beautiful.-

-Thanks, well actually you see me just like you want to see me, it's complicated-

-Any antique, weird name to call you?-

-Yes, but it's not old or weird actually it's ridiculous, I'm Naomi Campbell-

-Fuck off- Emily said with a big laugh.

KNOCK KNOCK PUM PUMPUM

-Emily we're late, hurry up bitch, what the fuck are you doing in there? Talking alone and shit or what? - Katie screamed as loud as her lungs let her.

-Fuck off, Katie if you want to go, then go.-

-Fuck it I'm out, hurry up worm- Katie said to James.

When Emily hear other several screams and kicks, and the front door locking, she runs to her room, put the first thing she sees and go to get some lunch.

-Fuck, Naomi, ok, mmmm Naomi I'm leaving wanna come!- She screams so Naomi can hear her because she totally forgot she had a pretty female demon in her house.

-Mmmm, Where? - Naomi said behind Emily, scaring the shit out of her.

-Shit, Naomi don't fucking do that again- Emily said as she turned back and with a hand on her chest and with the other one she hit Naomi's shoulders.

-Sorry, didn't mean to, can I still go?-

-Yes, but hurry, I promise Effy I'll meet her before the second period-

-Who is Effy?-

-You'll meet her, now get out and walk to your left-

-I think you don't understand Emily, no one else can see me just you-

-Why?-

-I really don't know, it surprises me too-

They get out and walked together as Naomi explained everything.

-The truth is that, many years ago your grandmother from your mother's side was part of a satanic sect, spooky, isn't it? I mean for you, and she make a pact with Cook the darkest devil you can imagine and a very good friend of mine. He'll give your family everything money, opportunities, everything but he wanted three souls and two new members to keep going the sect, he was very busy so I came to reclaim the three souls and the next Monday the left members of the sect will come for you and Katie to initiated you in evil things got it? Or you want me to repeat it, hon.-

-That twat, I never liked her, fuckin' granny fuck her and her stupid Christmas' presents.- Emily said, but stop because everyone was looking at her cause she forgot that no one else could see Naomi.

Emily keep walking ignoring the looks and get into the bathrooms, checked every cubicle and let Naomi in – they were alone-.

-Ok, I can't keep talking to you or they are going to think I'm mad, but I have a question-

-Let it out- Naomi nodded.

-Are you here to kill my mom, father and brother? - Emily said with a worried face.

-Yup, bummer but I can't help it, and don't forget the part where the rest of your family take you and Katie far away to practice devil's things.-

Emily ignore it and got directly to see Effy 'She'll know what to do' she thought for herself.

* * *

**So, any mistake please let me know, my english sucks i know.**


End file.
